Atypical Actions
by Deamon's Eyes
Summary: In which Tsuna is hurt very badly by his friends, and in turn hurts them badly as well. However, the ones who end up hurting the most will be the suicidal fools that thought turning them against each other would ever end well for them.


Atypical

In which Tsuna is hurt very badly by his friends, and in turn hurts them badly as well. However, the ones who end up hurting the most will be the suicidal fools that thought turning them against each other would ever end well for them.

Warning: All the blood you can imagine. I mean, not like swimming in it or anything but..

* * *

><p>Coming home from high school to the Vongola mansion was usually met by happy smiles and enthusiastic greeting from the occupants consisting of housekeepers and Mafioso (or both Tsuna learned when that one assassin broke in through the kitchen and got skewered by a frozen squid).<p>

Today is far too quiet for normal, especially considering that all of his guardians were here and at least half the allies would already be there. The Arcobaleno, maybe Giglio Nero. Millefiori would probably come later, same for Dino and the Varia.

Tsuna shuddered. All those destructive people in a place full of antiques (or very expensive other things). With all those people something should be smoking by now. As Tsuna made his way past the black iron gates he met no one. Vongola was pretty big territory wise so it wasn't so strange he hasn't met anyone, but when he got closer to the mansion and found cars in the middle of the driveways with doors still open he started hurrying.

It could have been a surprise something (most likely Reborn's 'if you can't stop this I get to tutor you some more and there will be no complaints', but the blood puddles and abandoned weapons were inconsistent with lame cosplay and tomato sauce.

Tsuna was running now, checking any of his guardian's rooms that were along the way, looking for anything. A note, some more blood, dropped weapons or boxes. A scream sounded through the building and Tsuna was only vaguely aware of tearing through the corridors and pushing off of walls in his haste to get to the sound –his mother's sound- his blood was rushing through his ears and gave a tempo (_too late toolatetoolate_).

He slammed into the corner, going too fast to stop and took the first door on the right that was open a centimetre. Time stopped, laughingly, just so he could take in everything.

The first he saw, the closest, was Chrome. Her own trident stabbed through her leg, abdomen sunken in without the illusionary organs to keep her going. Blood covered one arm, not quite hiding the bone stabbing out of her skin. Blood coated her hair and matted it down. She was barely breathing.

Lambo was under the table, limbs in disarray as if he was thrown there by a child bored with their toy. He twitched occasionally despite being unconscious. Blood coated his chest and one foot. He was breathing.

Kyoya was barely conscious slumped against a wall, breathing stuttered, tonfa scattered around and both legs twisted the wrong way. One arm had an extra bend in it, the other was wrapped loosely around his stomach (trying to hold in-) that was covered in blood, but not as much as his throat.

Takeshi was at the base of a wall on his side. Unconscious and blood dripping out of his mouth, arm dislocated, and his own sword rammed through his hip, pinning his to the wall, blood everywh-

Ryohei, unconscious, off to the side, on his stomach with hand severed, breathing short, coated with bl-

Mukuro, conscious, gaping hole in his stomach, eye gouged out, fingers brushing trident too far ways, so much –

Hayato, conscious, barely breathing, on is stomach, dragging his broken body towards - how is there so much-

Mum. Unconscious. Broken leg. Obscured by. Dad. Over her. Protecting from the bullets by.

Reborn.

Reborn is.

Reborn is shooting dad.

Tsuna breaths out and time speeds up, Iemitsu's body jerking as another bullet buries itself into his back.

A bag shoots past him and straight at Reborn. It gets intercepted by Dino's whip but Tsuna is past them.

(Oh, I must have thrown that. People are here. All of them are here. Why aren't they stopping Reborn?)

Hands reach out and skim his clothes and arms as he charges the man in a black suit with a _smirk on __**his face! **_

A scream rips out of his mouth, guttural and animalistic. Xanxus steps in his way and grabs him by the collar, picking him up and throwing him onto the long oak table. He slams down, about to roll up again if not for Colonello sitting on his hips. Belphegor and Skull grab an arm each and Tsuna feels a Squalo stab his word through Tsuna's calf as Kikyo holds down an ankle.

Hands wrap around his throat and close tightly. He bucks and twist, gasping in pain and snarling as Squalo twists and Belphegor cuts a deep line up his forearm. Skull grasps his elbow firmly and Tsuna knows they're going to break him. They were the strongest powerhouses. Tsuna is 17, he can't-

Another gun shot, exactly 20 seconds after the first. A gasp of pain from his father.

"Stop it! Stop, Reborn. Please!"

Hands tighten on his throat as his head tips back to see a fedora shift to look away from him.

Crack!

Went the gun.

Crack.

Went Tsuna as he watched his dad collapses, covered in –

Tsuna's head snaps back to face Colonello. A pain tears its way up his arm as he reaches out for Belphegor, stabbing into his eyes and pulling at the middle, almost behind the bridge of the nose. He shrieks and pulls away, slashing blindly with his knife. Colonello lets go to restrain an arm and Tsuna sees his chance.

He surges up and clamps his teeth around the former Arcobaleno's throat and bites down. Blood gushes into his mouth, warm and disgusting and tastes like regret. A scream turns to a gargling sound as red gushed into his airways. Colonello struggles and surges back, Tsuna twists and jerks his head like a dog eating meat and it _pulls-_

Colonello flails, clutching at his throat, struggling to breath. Before Zakuro and Levi can move in, he has both hands on Skull and is jerking his head sideways. Tsuna levers himself up, barely missing Levi's grasping hands and slashes at Squalo with Belphegor's knife. He misses all but a few strands of hair, spitting some Colonello at him, sharp pain shooting up his leg as the sword is retracted. Another slash followed by a stab sees Kikyo reeling back and pulling the knife out of his cheek.

Tsuna throws himself off the table, rolling under it and standing- only to collapse as his legs give way. His hands slip off the table because they're too slick-

Crack!

Tsuna surges up again, causing Dino to flinch back. His whip wraps around Tsuna's hands but a foot slams into the side of Dino's knee, an elbow to his head and jab to his throat.

Tsuna turns, leaving him to fall and sees – sees no one. Not people anymore. Grey blurs and unidentifiable faces. In his way. Always in the way. No matter how hard he fights to get to his parents.

He claws and kicks, bites down on anything he can reach. They stab and punch and _break_.

Not strong enough. Don't have his weapons, they're in his bag. How stupid of him to throw his bag. He had been vaguely aware of Dino throwing it out of the window. He was facing the Varia, Millefiori, the god damned _Arcobaleno_. He couldn't win this. Too weak. His body was already shutting down from all the hits, coughing up blood.

Tsuna trips and his hands squelch into damp carpet. The blood has turned the dark green to a black. A body slams into him, throwing him on to his back. It's Xanxus. A gun slams into his face and Tsuna rolls with it, head snapping left. He looks into the face of Lussuria, scratches broke skin across his face and arms were twisted. Unconscious.

How many more did he have to-

Crack!

Kill. He'll kill them all. Burn them till they're just fucking ashes, can't hurt mum or dad anymore.

Tsuna twists his head in time to bite down on the barrel of the gun. A crack sounds off and Xanxus' scram of rage and pain times itself to the backfire of the weapon. Tsuna's mouth fills with warm metal. Flowing thickly onto his chin and down his throat. Xanxus whole arm and part of his chest is scorched with the flame that rebounded in the barrel of the gun.

Tsuna gulps down the rest of the molten metal and slams a fist into the man's face, leaving burns. When Fon tries to grab him he recoils from the heat. Tsuna spits the rest of the liquid into his face. A hiss tears itself from the storm and Tsuna lashes out with a leg, bringing Fon down hard. Tsuna scrambles up and stomps on his leg. A snap sounds.

He stumbles out of the way in time for Byakuran's flame to sail over him. Illusionary knives rush towards him, and mid-step it turns to grey once more.

His whole body must have been covered in cuts now, bleeding. Broken bones grinded against each other and the concussion made it so hard to focus. It was a strange thing to concentrate on, but most of all Tsuna's throat felt hoarse and it hurt. Not from the metal. That soothed it slightly. There is a litany of "Please, stop. Please, Stop. Stop, please. Don't want to hurt you, don't want to be hurt. Please." Tsuna wants it to shut up because it's even more distracting than the screams and –

(Oh, that's him.)

Tsuna feels so hot. Too hot. He's going to burn from the inside out. His fist digs into Byakuran's stomach and the man screams. Tsuna's hand was sticky and stung from stomach acid. Tsuna clenches and pulls back, the intestines and organs not attached coming out with his hand. The scream gets even louder and –shut up. He lashes out with a fist into Byakuran's neck, collapsing the wind pipe.

The body falls and Tsuna is still surrounded. They just keep getting back up. Why can't they stay down? He doesn't want to hurt them. Let Tsuna get to –

Crack!

The heat raises to an intolerable degree and they stumble back from him. Orange flickers into his vision and he notices he's literally on fire. It doesn't look like his flame. It's too dark and wisps of black flicker about. It's too desperate. However, there is the calm. The instinct of dying will flame.

It helps. Helps put them down and make sure they can't come back up. (Melt their legs off. Let's see them block his way now.)

He flies at Reborn and takes a Chaos shot head on, melting it into his flames and absorbing it. Reborn goes down just as easily as the others- which is to say, not at all. Tsuna is tired though. That makes all the difference. He's so tired of caring.

Reborn goes down, coughing up blood and vomit because even as bone weary as Tsuna is, he's still trying to save them. Obviously, it's not them. Xanxus most certainly would have challenged him head on, none of this attack Tsuna's loved ones bullshit. They've been drugged. He'd seen the glazed over look in their eyes as he gouged them out.

Tsuna surges up and off Reborn's body but his legs finally give out. Took them long enough, he couldn't even see what colour his clothes were before. He's gasping hard, shallow breaths and he crawls to his parents. Tsuna puts a hand on his dad's back but jerks it back as the material singes. His fingers hover over Iemitsu's neck, desperate to check for a pulse but knowing even more pain will be caused if he did. A low keen is emitted from him, like a mother watching their child die. All animalistic instinct to protect but so much hopelessness - nothing will help.

It hurts his throat even more.

He pulls away and backs into a corner. He sees Reborn -eyes full of pain, but _Reborn-_ reach out with sun flames to heal. Not himself, but to Tsuna. Trying to heal the person that was causing him so much pain. The fast breaths from exertion turn to hyperventilating and he can't see past the black spots in his vison. He's crying. Finally crying now that there isn't any more exhaustion or uncontrollable rage.

His back hits the wall and he curls up. Breathing harshly into his knee, arms around his torso. Such overwhelming emotion is pushing him out of hyper dying will. Reborn's hand drops to the carpet but the flames still flicker across the floor, reaching out to him.

Everything needs to stop. Needs to calm down. It's going so fast. Freeze-

Tsuna stops. Stops breathing, and uncurls his arms and very deliberately places his hands on the floor, palms down.

Breathe out. A gush of ice spreads through the room, flowing over the occupants, including Tsuna.

Breathe in. The ice pulses again, an even thicker layer stretches across the first.

Breathe out. Inside the ice, colours form, sliding in between invisible gaps and sinking in to bodies.

Breathe in. Cloud to replace, Mist to fake, Rain to slow, Storm to seal, Lightning to restart, Sun to heal.

Breathe out. Sky to coax them into a stop so rescue will have people to save instead of bodies to dig for.

He is calm.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna wakes up its dark outside the large window. He's being devoured by the soft bed and plush quilt. His body is slow to react and numb. He swallows and tastes fuzz. Everything is fuzzy. His body, his senses, his memories.<p>

Unfortunately, it doesn't stay that way.

Blood is the first thing Tsuna remembers.

* * *

><p>Nono gets a report two days after The Incident, as its being called. By the time anything was noticed it was a day later as the workers came in, fresh from their suddenly granted day off. They found bodies dragged into rooms and out of the way, but the most rage inducing sight was the leaders of the top mafia families encased in ice with obviously fatal wounds. They would be repaid with blood.<p>

The first person contacted was Nono. He was on the first flight out of the Greenland branch and into the Italian HQ. They unfroze Tsunayoshi first as he was the most important. Plans were set as more were unfrozen. They didn't want a war on their hands after all. Best to heal the ones they could control first. First the guardians, then Varia, then the rest. Yuni contacted them the day after and apologised for not attending, Gamma was sick.

No one was told.

Two weeks later, under the constant care of the best doctors, Tsunayoshi had regained consciousness. Following that was the Decimo's immediate organisation. Everyone was calmed and vague at best explanations were given of 'we were attacked'. People were set straight and sent on missions once more. The paperwork was sorted out and Vongola was running more smoothly than ever. That should have been the first sign.

Nono was sent back to Greenland with thanks and from there, though he monitored the situation as closely as he could, no other indication of trouble was found.

It was four weeks after The Incident that Reborn called in with a badly covered panicked voice, asking if Vongola had any other hiding places that he was not made aware of.

If that wasn't a red flag, Nono was getting slower in his old age. Once again he booked the first flight out after he told Reborn of the tunnels underneath that housed the bosses' and guardians' corpses. The way could only be opened with sky flame.

* * *

><p>Panicking was an understatement for what the Vongola, Varia, Arcobaleno and Millefiori were doing. Dino and half of the before mentioned groups still hadn't woken up but they had stabilised.<p>

(It was a miracle they were all still alive. Then they were told what Tsuna did and really, miracle and Tsuna seem to be interchangeable.)

The first thing they remembered was the smell. Like peaches with a citrus after taste. Then it was all just fighting and blood. They were so very pissed off at the fact that they had no control. The older ones supposed they should feel a little bit apologetic for beating the tenth generation almost to death but the poison was so strong they just didn't care, it was all numb. Not to mention all of them had killed children before and really it was just like killing adults. A pity, because they could have gone far, but nothing more than that.

Then Tsuna came and it was all screaming internally as they raged and fought against whatever held them prisoner in their own heads. They might not show it, or acknowledge it, but Tsuna meant something to them and they cared in their own twisted way. (The older generation and the tenth seemed to treat each other like any normal allied family but Tsuna was special. Pulled you in like gravity and you were jumping off a plane with no gear on.) Hell, Kikyo practically lived in the Vongola mansion, and wasn't that strange at first? Hurting Tsuna like that was the most painful thing that had happened to them. Oh, they all had scars – mental and emotional – but that was long gone and Tsuna was here and now.

Bright, annoying smiles and the kind of warm that made you want to hurt something in order not to get taken in by it. (Seriously, did _Tsuna_ drug them to make the act like this?) To not show that you cared because damn it, this was the mafia and Tsunayoshi Sawada was going to sink sooner or later.

He did.

They all knew it would be something big, but even this was out of proportion for the most imaginative sadists. His wails and screams still played in their heads. The look in his eyes, so dead and broken like there wasn't even any shards to pick up, was still seared into their eye lids.

Those still conscious remembered the feral look in his eyes that switched with broken and an anger so potent it turned the world boiling hot.

Those still conscious remembered the betrayed look he had when his flames burned Iemitsu's shirt and he couldn't make sure his parents were alive.

The worst was when they lost consciousness and black eternity stretched out before them. Not because they thought they were going to die (they had done far too many things to care for death), but because they couldn't keep track of Tsuna anymore. They didn't know what was happening, if he made it, if help had come.

Then they wake up, find out it's been however many weeks and although people were getting directed and paperwork done _no one had seen Tsuna for almost __**two weeks**__ now. _That he was somewhere, alone, most definitely dying of guilt because that's what the soft hearted moron did. Blamed himself.

He still can't look Byakuran in the eye even though the man had taken over the world by that point and had killed his older self and had slaughtered hundreds of people. That was his first kill. This was his second, third, fourth, fifth…

They broke into the concrete tunnels underneath, wandered around the stuffy maze until they found the first generation's crypt. By the time they all arrived the door had been opened and Tsuna was sleeping on top of Primo's casket. Takeshi gathered the boy into his arms and when he shifts around, Mukuro places a hand on his head to put him into a deeper sleep.

They won't be leaving him alone for a while.

At least, not until they shred apart the delusional, suicidal fools that thought attacking the allied families would ever end well for them.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm like – Badass Tsuna – beating up really strong people – wait, can't do that, he's too nice – having to save someone – yep, got it.

So was it just me or was this actually funny instead of horrific?

I see them with the swirly eyes or large X with tongues sticking out like little kids do when they pretend dead.

I need to sleep.

Sorry for mistakes, no beta and I did this in one sitting so I'm pretty sick and tired of it.


End file.
